doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zwölfter Doctor
Der Zwölfte Doctor ist, zählt man den lange verheimlichten Kriegs-Doctor und den Bio-Meta-Krisen-Doctor dazu, die Vierzehnte Inkarnation des Doctors. Er war erstmals in der Jubiläums-Episode The Day of the Doctor kurz zu sehen. Gemeinsam mit allen anderen Doctoren kämpft er im Ewigen Krieg für die Rettung Gallifreys. In der darauffolgenden Weihnachtsepisode The Time of the Doctor regeneriert der Elfte Doctor zum Zwölften. Er hat aber vergessen wie man die TARDIS fliegt . Charakter Der 12. Doctor ist viel argwöhnischer als seine Vorgänger (Deep Breath), zudem zeigt er eine gewisse Ungeduld mit Menschen und eine Abneigung gegen jeden anderen englischen Dialekt als den schottischen, den er selbst spricht - wie vor ihm nur der siebte Doctor. Entgegen seiner vorherigen Inkarnationen ignoriert er Sterbende Menschen und ihre Angst, und zieht einen Vorteil aus dem Tod anderer. Er ist gänzlich anders als seine Vorgänger, er ist gleichgültiger. Wie es damals beim sechsten Doctor der Fall gewesen ist, wird auch diese Inkarnation charakterlich an den ersten Doctor angelehnt, welcher am Anfang sehr unmenschlich und gefühlskalt war, aber im Verlauf der Staffeln immer mehr "aufgetaut" ist. Der Doctor zeigt sich jedoch auch sehr selbstreflektiv. So denkt der Doctor immer wieder darüber nach, ob ein guter Mann ist. (Deep Breath, Into the Dalek) Clara hält er, nach eigenen Angaben für einen außergewöhnlichen Doctor. Allerdings muss er ihr gegenüber eingestehen, dass Gutherzigkeit nichts damit zu tun hat. (Flatline) Abenteuer mit Clara Gegenüber Clara zeigt er sich deutlich weniger gleichgültig als bei anderen Menschen. Sie ist ihm unglaublich wichtig. Er konsolutiert sie beispielsweise bei seinen Überlegungen ob er ein guter Mann ist und fragt sie danach. (Deep Breath, Into the Dalek) Auch in anderen Situationen wird deutlich, dass ihm ihre Meinung wichtig ist. So lässt er sich immer wieder von ihr überzeugen auch den anderen Menschen zu helfen und diese nicht ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen.(Last Christmas) Als Clara von einem Date berichtet zeigt er sich sehr behütend und möchte am liebsten gleich alles über den Mann herausfinden. Außerdem möchte er Clara vor großen Bedrohungen schützen. So schickt er sie zurück in die TARDIS während er sich allein um die Bedrohung kümmern will.(Listen) Jedoch kommt es kurzeitig zu einem Bruch zwischen dem Doctor und Clara. Er verschweigt Clara, dass das Mondlebewesen harmlos ist und überlässt ihr die Entscheidung eine mögliche Bedrohung für die Menschheit auszuschalten oder das Mondlebewesen leben zu lassen und eine Vernichtung der Welt in Kauf zu nehmen. Clara entscheidet sich dafür, das Lebewesen leben zu lassen. Als sie jedoch erfährt, dass der Doctor ihr verschwiegen hat, dass er wusste, dass das Wesen harmlos ist möchte sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben.(Kill the Moon) Wenig später wollen sie eine letzte gemeinsame Reise antreten und sich dann endgültig voneinander verabschieden. (Mummy on the Orient Express) Beide bemerken, dass sie eigentlich nicht Abschied nehmen wollen und die gemeinsamen Abenteuer genießen. So unternehmen sie weitere Reisen miteinander. Als mit Danny Pink die wichtigste Person in Claras Leben stirbt ist Clara verzweifelt. Sie möchte alles tun um Danny zurück zu holen. Somit entführt sie den Doctor und die TARDIS zu einem Vulkan. Dort erklärt sie, dass sie alle TARDIS-Schlüssel in die Lava werfen würde wenn der Doctor nicht durch die Zeit reist und Danny zurückholt. Da der Doctor das nicht tun will, schmeißt sie schließlich alle Schlüssel in die Lava. Danach bricht sie weinend zusammen. Erst jetzt erkennt sie, was sie getan hat. Jedoch erweist sich das alles als Illusion und der Doctor und Clara sind noch immer in der TARDIS, die sich überhaupt nicht bewegt hat. Einerseits ist der Doctor verletzt, dass Clara ihn und seine Prinzipien verraten hat. Andererseits ist sie ihm so wichtig, dass er er nichts anderes in Betracht zieht, als Clara zu helfen. Mit ihrem Gefühlsausbruch ist er jedoch überfordert. Anstatt sie zu trösten oder mit ihr zu reden tut er das was er am besten kann: Handeln. Er will versuchen Danny von den Toten zurückzuholen und nimmt dafür selbst eine Reise zur Hölle in Kauf.(Dark Water) Am Ende dieser Reise könnte Danny zwar erneut leben, jedoch schenkt er sein Leben einem Jungen, den er als Soldat bei einem Angriff getötet hatte. Der Doctor hat derweil Koordinaten von Missy empfangen, die ihn angeblich nach Gallifrey führen. Die Spur verläuft ins Nichts. Während Clara dem Doctor verschweigt, dass Danny tot ist, erzählt der Doctor Clara nicht, dass er Gallifrey nicht gefunden hat. Beide wollen dem Glück des anderen nicht im Wege stehen und nehmen dabei sogar den Verlust des anderen in Kauf.(Death in Heaven) Einige Zeit später treffen sie sich zufällig wieder. Der Doctor findet heraus, dass Danny doch tot ist und Clara erfährt, dass der Doctor Gallifrey nie gefunden hat. Sie wollen wieder gemeinsam reisen.(Last Christmas) Chronologie der Abenteuer des Zwölften Doctors siehe Chronologie der Abenteuer des Zwölften Doctors Zeitreisen des Zwölften Doctors siehe Bekannte Zeitreisen des Zwölften Doctors Begleiter des Zwölften Doctors Anmerkungen *Der Zwölfte Doctor weist viele Paralelen zum Ersten Doctor auf: ** Beide Darsteller haben zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie die Rolle des Doctors übernehmen, das gleiche Alter. ** Beide Doctoren haben anfangs 2 Lehrer als Begleiter (welche zudem alle auf der gleichen Schule unterrichten). ** Beide Doctoren sind die ersten Inkarnationen eines Regenerationszyklus. ** Die Charakterisierungen sind vergleichbar angelehnt. ** In der 2. Folge beider Doctoren tauchen die Daleks auf. ** Die Serie selbst dreht sich zu Beginn beider Doctoren mehr um die Begleiter, als um den Doctor * Mit seinen ersten Worten - "Kidneys! I've got new kidneys!" - setzte der 12. Doctor die moderne Tradition fort, nach seiner Regeneration teile seines Körpers zu kommentieren. Zuvor kommentierte der 10. Doctor "new teeth" (Getrennte Wege) sowie der 11. Doctor seine Beine (Das Ende der Zeit). *Wie der Kriegs-Doctor und der 9. Doctor debütierte der 12. Doctor, bevor der Regenerations-prozess seines Vorgängers gezeigt wurde. * Der Doctor stellt in seiner ersten Folge fest, dass er sein Gesicht bereits kennt und er sich selbst vermutlich damit etwas bestimmtes mitteilen möchte. ** Dies ist ein Verweis auf die beiden Rollen, die Peter Capaldi bereits vorher im Doctor Who-Universum gespielt hatte, John Frobisher und Lobus Caecilius, von denen letzterer auf den Zehnten Doctor traf und von diesem gerettet wurde. Galerie 640px-TwelfthDoctorTTOTD.jpg|Der Doctor kurz nach seiner Regeneration Doctor 12 Outfit.jpg|Das Outfit Peter-Capaldi-Doctor-Who-Season-8-Promo.jpeg|Der Doktor in seiner TARDIS community tb.png|Der zwölfte Doctor in seinem Intro Doctor 12 portrait.jpg Nr.12_Comic.png|Der Zwölfte Doctor, gezeichnet in der Version von Titan Comics en:Twelfth Doctor cy:Deuddegfed Doctor it:Dodicesimo Dottore pl:Dwunasty Doktor es:Duodécimo Doctor fr:Douzième Docteur pt:Décimo Segundo Doctor ru:Двенадцатый Доктор Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Zwölfter Doctor Kategorie:Hausmeister